Carrier aggregation may include aggregating a carrier (e.g., adding a component carrier) to a carrier already in use to increase a bandwidth and a bit rate between a user device and a network provider. The component carrier may include an additional frequency range which the network provider can use to transmit data and increase the bandwidth. The component carrier may be contiguous with the carrier already in use (e.g., in a contiguous frequency band), or non-contiguous with the carrier already in use. Carrier aggregation may be used to increase the bit rate when there is a backlog of data.